Mi pequeño Kazemaru
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Kazemaru vuelve a ser el mismo chico de 14 años ¿sera capaz de regresar a la normalidad?


**Hola de nuevo cositas, he venido para dejar este fic, espero que les guste, sin más que decir, es hora de leer.**

 **MI PEQUEÑO KAZEMARU**

Un fin de semana acaba de comenzar en la ciudad de Inazuma con el inicio del viernes, cierto chico peli-crema quien se encuentra en la cocina de su casa preparaba el desayuno, cuando escucho una voz viniendo desde la puerta de la sala principal.

?: Ya me voy a la escuela papá.

Goenji: Esta bien ¿tienes partido hoy verdad Kaito?

Kaito: si, y recuerda que me diste permiso para dormir en la casa de un amigo –Kaito es un niño de 7 años, de piel blanca con el rostro similar a la de Shuuya y con el cabello liso azulado llegando un poco debajo de sus hombros –deséame suerte en el juego, nos vemos mañana papá, despídeme de mi mamá de mi parte, adiós –decía en cuanto abrió la puerta para irse al colegio.

Goenji: suerte hijo –pensó Shuuya a la vez que cocinaba un par de huevos con tocino.

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones de la casa se encontraba un chico peli-azul que conocemos, dormía tranquilamente en la cama tapado por unas sábanas blancas quería seguir descansando pero por labores de la casa tenía que levantarse aun con mal humor, se adentró al baño que se encontraba en la recamara, con agua tibia se lavó la cara y cuando se secó con una pequeña toalla se miró al espejo atentamente.

Kazemaru: ¿qué es esto? – Estaba asombrado por lo que veía, se miró el cuerpo atentamente cada detalle cuando salió un grito de su boca -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

En el comedor, Goenji acomodaba los platos, vasos y los cubiertos en la mesa, cuando termino de acomodar los objetos escucho el grito que era familiar, muy conocida para él.

Goenji: Ichirouta –se fue del comedor corriendo hacia su habitación, subiendo por las escaleras y pasando por el pasillo llegando así a su recamara, cuando abrió la puerta- Ichirouta, ocurre a –no termino de hablar, por lo que veía se le había ido las palabras.

Kazemaru: Shu…Shuuya, soy….soy…soy más joven –así es, el Kazemaru Ichirouta de 24 años lucía el mismo que cuando tenía 14 años, que cuando iba la secundaría Raimon; encontrado sentado en la cama vistiendo una playera que le pertenece a Goenji llegando por encima de sus rodillas con las piernas a la vista de Shuuya.

Goenji: -por la impresión no dijo nada, un incómodo silencio invadía la habitación; después de unos minutos de no decir una palabra, el peli-crema decidió hablar -¿co..Cómo paso esto?

Kazemaru: no lo sé- respondió con la mirada clavada en el suelo- no tengo idea.

Goenji: mmmmm, cuando llegaste en la noche estabas bien y no lucías así como estas ahora.

Kazemaru: estoy preocupado.

Goenji: ¿paso algo ayer?

Kazemaru: nada malo que yo recuerde.

Goenji: ¿Podrías contar lo que hiciste?

Kazemaru: bueno, como siempre fui a trabajar, cuando salí del trabajo, Fubuki me llamo para invitarme a comer en un restaurante que es nuevo en la ciudad ya que Endou no estaría en su casa, al llegar al restaurante ambos pedimos una orden de onigiris, sabían raros pero estaban ricos.

Goenji: creo que esos dichosos onigiris es la causa de esto.

Kazemaru: ¿crees que Fubuki también se volvió joven? Él comió lo mismo que yo.

Goenji: no estoy seguro; al menos tu jefe te dio 3 días libres, y Kaito regresa hasta mañana.

Kazemaru: si, pero, y ¿si no regreso a la normalidad?

Goenji: veré que puedo hacer antes de tiempo.

Kazemaru: ¿y cómo reaccionara el niño si me ve así?

Goenji: Kaito regresa mañana en la tarde hare todo lo posible, mientras quédate en casa y no salgas ¿está bien?

Kazemaru: de acuerdo –noto que el mayor se acercó a él para luego agacharse para estar a la altura del peli-azul- Shuuya, tengo miedo – las lágrimas se apoderaron del rostro del menor.

Goenji: no llores –posa una de sus manos en la mejilla blanca de Kazemaru –veras que lo solucionare –le deposita un suave beso en la frente del chico.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –de golpe abraza al peli-crema, dejando a este último sorprendido- no, no me dejes solo – decía mientras se aferraba en el cuerpo de Goenji quien correspondió al abrazo.

Goenji: si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me quedare contigo.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo abrazados sintiendo la calidez del otro, en especial Kazemaru quien se quedó dormido nuevamente en los brazos de Goenji. Este último quedo enternecido al ver a su pareja dormir tranquilamente en él y más luciendo que cuando tenía 14 años, algo que el peli-crema había extrañado hace tiempo; cargo al pequeño peli-azul para acostarlo en la cama quien lo acobijo con las suaves sábanas blancas y ante la petición que le habían dicho por el menor de no dejarlo solo, se acostó junto a él rodeándolo con sus brazos colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kazemaru.

Mientras tenía a Ichirouta abrazado, empezó a recordar aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos cuando iban a la secundaria Raimon, uno que otro momento alegre que triste, incluyendo la tragedia que paso con el instituto elien. Anteriormente el goleador sabía de los sentimientos de Ichirouta que sentía hacia el peli-crema pero a Goenji no le tomo importancia, hasta que se dio cuenta que el mismo Shuuya Goenji empezó a sentir amor hacia el peli-azul; Shuuya confeso sus sentimientos a Kazemaru después de la final del torneo de futbol frontera internacional; desde ese día empezaron a salir como pareja, antes de que ambos cumplieran los 18, el peli-azul le había dicho una noticia, que iba a tener un bebe; un año después de que naciera Kaito Goenji le propuso casarse con él que Ichirouta no lo pensó 2 veces y acepto la propuesta de matrimonio; su vida ha sido feliz desde que conoció a Kazemaru, la persona más importante en su vida al igual que su hijo Kaito, gracias a Ichirouta convirtió a Goenji en una persona menos fría y cercana a los demás.

Llego la noche del viernes, todo el día Kazemaru estaba encerrado en su casa, quería salir a entretenerse un rato pero no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en su hogar y es que aún lucía con el cuerpo más joven y si saliera tal vez uno de sus amigos hiciera un escándalo al ver al Ichirouta con el cuerpo chico; para el ex- velocista fue un día aburrido por la situación que está pasando pero a la vez estaba feliz porque Goenji no lo dejo solo en ningún momento. Después de que ambos cenaran y de un buen baño, la pareja se destinaban a ir a dormir, Ichirouta vestía con la chaqueta roja del ex goleador ya que la ropa de su hijo le quedaría chico, y su cabello estaba amarrado llevando su antigua coleta; luego el peli-crema que vestía con solo unos pantalones cortos con el torso descubierto, ambos ya acostados en la cama el mayor no aguanto más las ganas de besar al pequeño peli-azul, así que en un movimiento rápido ya se había colocado encima del menor, dejando a este último las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kazemaru: Shuuya, ¿Qué haces? –pregunto con un tono de nerviosismo.

Goenji: nada malo –respondió a la vez que acercaba su rostro a la del peli-azul.

Kazemaru: enton… –no termino de hablar porque el mayor lo había interrumpido posando sus labios en los pequeños labios de Ichirouta, este último se sorprendió bastante y aún más cuando sintió la lengua contraria jugar dentro de su propia boca quedando así su rostro totalmente rojo, sin embargo, el aire ya hacía falta así que se tuvieron que separar- Shuu..Shuuya.

Goenji: dime –quería volver a besarlo, pero una mano del menor lo interrumpió colocado en los labios del mayor.

Kazemaru: no, no quiero esto.

Goenji: ¿por qué no?

Kazemaru: acaso no te importa que luzca de esta mane… espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? –las manos de Goenji acariciaba los suaves muslos de Ichirouta mientras que sus labios disfrutaban del pequeño cuello del peli-azul –no..Shuu..Shuuya eso duele, no lo hagas.

Goenji: Ichirouta, yo –ahora sus manos los dirigía a la cintura del chico, encontrado su objetivo se dispuso a abrazarlo a la vez que lo levantaba para sentarlo en sus piernas- fui un estúpido, al no aceptar tus sentimientos cuando íbamos al Raimon –lo abraza más fuerte pegando el cuerpo del menor con el suyo– y por no decirte lo que siento por ti en ese tiempo.

Kazemaru: -se quedó mudo cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la misma boca de Shuuya, se quedó así unos minutos cuando decidió hablar- no digas algo así, ya no eres el mismo Goenji de ese tiempo.

Goenji: lo digo porque; cuando la entrenadora Hitomiko me saco del equipo, me sentí muy mal al saber que ya no estaría cerca de ti. Y cuando regrese al equipo, el mundo se me vino encima cuando ya no estabas en él, me sentí de lo peor, por no decirte mis sentimientos, sentí que perdí el tiempo; aun cuando te lo dije después del torneo internacional no me sentí satisfecho; y ahora que luces igual de aquel tiempo, no pienso en desaprovechar esta oportunidad para recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

Kazemaru quedo totalmente sorprendido por aquellas palabras de su peli-crema, se separó un poco del cuerpo del mayor pero sin romper el abrazo, una de las manos del ex-goleador se posó en una de las mejillas del ex-velocista que sentía ese calor recorrer por su rostro al sentir ese contacto; sin embargo, el que quedo más sorprendido fue Goenji cuando su pequeño peli-azul paso sus delgados y pequeños brazos por su cuello para besarlo, un beso bastante apasionado y profundo con las lenguas de ambos chocando una y otra vez saboreando la cavidad bucal del otro. Shuuya volvió a pegar el cuerpo de su uke al suyo pasando sus manos debajo de esa chaqueta roja para acariciar la cintura del menor y de vez en cuando su espalda, acto seguido lo recostó de nuevo en la cama para hacer ese momento más romántico con los besos, acaricias y palabras de amor que recibían ambos por el otro; así estuvieron la mayor parte de la noche, sin embargo ambos ya se encontraban cansados y con sueño, así que se dieron el último beso para luego acomodarse en la cama y dormirse tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente empezó a amanecer, los rayos del sol que entraban por la puerta corrediza de la recamara hicieron despertar a la pareja, Goenji quien quería continuar lo de anoche rápidamente ya se encontraba encima de su pareja siendo este último tapado por las sábanas blancas, Kazemaru se sentía algo extraño así que empezó a observarse aun siendo este tapado por las sábanas. El peli-crema quien ya no aguantaba más destapo a su peli-azul llevándose una sorpresa que lo dejo sorprendido.

Kazemaru: jeje, parece que, regrese a la normalidad – el ex-velocista había regresado a su forma normal, como debía de hacer teniendo la edad de 24 años.

Goenji: me alegra que estés bien –le deposita un beso en los labios –aunque debo admitir que me agradaba verte cuando eras más joven.

Kazemaru: baka pervertido –mira el reloj que marcaba las 8 de la mañana –bueno, iré a preparar el desayuno.

Goenji: espera –le empieza a acariciar los muslos de Kazemaru -¿no quieres continuar lo de anoche?

Kazemaru: eh ¿pero?

Goenji: además –se acerca al oído de Ichirouta- te quiero cerca de mí.

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Kazemaru, y más cuando su seme le lamio el lóbulo al mismo tiempo que acaricio su pecho, en un movimiento rápido Ichirouta ya se encontraba encima de su seme que este último no se lo esperaba.

Kazemaru: entonces, déjame consentirte, el único y el mejor esposo que amo tanto.

Goenji: sorpréndeme.

Kazemaru: -se acerca a su peli-crema para besarlo con todo y lengua que durante en aquellos besos le menciono algunas palabras- te amo.

Goenji: yo te amo más –y se siguen besando.

Así por la mañana ambos unieron sus cuerpos; después de eso ambos se levantaron para desayunar, después de eso arreglarían y limpiarían la casa. Por la tarde Kazemaru había terminado de cocinar el almuerzo sin embargo, aún se encontraba cansado no porque toda la semana trabajaba hasta la media noche sino por lo que le hizo su esposo hace unas horas, así que para complacerlo, Shuuya decidió encargarse de los quehaceres faltantes de la casa en lo que su peli-azul descansaba de nuevo. En cuanto el reloj de la sala marco las 4 de la tarde, cierto niño llego a la residencia.

Kaito: ya llegue.

Goenji: bienvenido hijo.

Kaito: ¿y mi mami?

Goenji: está durmiendo.

Kaito: QUE, pero si ya es de tarde.

Goenji: está muy cansado como para que se levante.

Kaito: papá, ¿tú amas tanto a mami?

Goenji: si, lo amo tanto.

Kaito: se ve, porque lo consientes tanto.

Goenji: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Kaito: incluso hasta lo mimas.

Goenji: eeeeeeeh, será mejor que lo despierte.

Después de lo ocurrido Kazemaru ya no volvería a ese restaurante, aunque Goenji desea más a su Ichirouta de 14 años, y Kaito no sabe nada de lo que paso durante el día de ayer; todo esto que ocurrió sería un secreto entre Goenji y Kazemaru; Shuuya recordara esto porque disfruto de su pequeño Kazemaru.

 **EL FIN**

 **Bueno mis cositas lindas, gracias por dedicarle algo de su tiempo para leer mi fic, hasta otra historia,** **cuídense, sayonarita.**


End file.
